puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nextream
is a professional wrestling stable in All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) formed by Kento Miyahara. The name Nextream means new wind, as a generational change. On December 6, 2015, following the World's Strongest Tag Determination League final match, at the end of the match, Kento Miyahara was invited to join the Evolution stable but he refused he said that prefer to make is own stable and said that still wanted to continue to team up with Suwama, but was attacked by him, who instead announced Naoya Nomura as the newest member of Evolution. Later that night Kento Miyahara responded by announcing a new partnership with Jake Lee and Keiichi Sato, swearing that they were going to start a generational change in AJPW. After Sato left All Japan for most of 2016 Nextream was a tag team until Naoya Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi joined in turning into a stable again. On January 3, 2020, Aoyagi turned on Miyahara disbanding the stable. History On November 16, Xceed was disbanded, when Kotaro Suzuki announced his departure from AJPW. With Xceed gone, Miyahara was offered a spot in the Evolution stable but he turned down the offer, he agreed to team with Suwama in the 2015 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On December 6, Kento Miyahara and Suwama defeated The Bodyguard and Zeus in the finals of the World's Strongest Tag Determination League. Following at the end of the match, Kento Miyahara was invited to join the Evolution stable but he refused he said that preffer to make is own stable, but was attacked by Suwama, who instead announced Naoya Nomura as the newest member of Evolution. Miyahara responded by announcing a new partnership with Jake Lee and Keiichi Sato and then forming a trio, and they swearing that they were going to start a generational change in AJPW. On December 25, the new team was named "Nextream". On January 2, 2016 Suwama won the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship in his fifth time, Miyahara, Zeus, and Shuji Ishikawa all came out to challenge the new champion following the match, Suwama stated that the challenger shall be decided after tomorrow’s main event. Then days later after Suawma won the title he was stripped of the title and sidelined with a injury. On that same night when Keichii Sato announced that he would be leaving All Japan, due to his own decision as he is dealing with personal issues with his family and to become a freelancer, Nextream became a tag team and later then AJPW announced that Miyahara would be taking on Zeus in the first round of the Jr Battle of Glory, Zeus and The Bodyguard announced the winners of no.1 contender match would be against Zeus and The Bodyguard in the finals of the Jr Battle of Glory for the World Tag Team Championship. On February 12, 2016, Miyahara defeated Zeus in a decision match to win the vacant Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the first time. At 26 years and days, Miyahara became the youngest Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion in history, beating the previous record held by then 29-year-old Terry Gordy. One day later Miyahara and Lee defeated Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori to win the 1º Contender spot to face Zeus and The Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship at the finals of the Jr Battle of Glory. On February 21, Miyahara failed in his bid to become a "Quintuple Crown Champion", when he and Jake Lee were defeated by Zeus and Bodyguard in a match for the World Tag Team Championship. Miyahara made his first successful defense of the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship on March 21 against Takao Omori. His second title defense took place on May 25, when he defeated 2016 Champion Carnival winner Daisuke Sekimoto. On June 15, Miyahara defeated Kengo Mashimo for his third successful title defense and afterwards nominated Jun Akiyama as his next challenger, whom he went on to defeat in his fourth title defense on July 24. On August 27, Miyahara made his fifth successful title defense against Ryoji Sai. On September 4 Miyahara and Lee participated at the 2016 Ōdō Tournament where both Miyahara and Lee were eliminated at the first round Lee by Ryoji Sai and Miyahara by Suwama. On September 19 Miyahara and Lee defeated Naoya Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi. After the match Miyahara and Lee offer them to join the stable which they accepted. On November 27, Miyahara defeated Suwama in the main event of AJPW's first show in Ryōgoku Kokugikan in three years to make his sixth successful defense of the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. The following month, Miyahara and Jake Lee won their block in the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League with a record of four wins and one loss, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On December 18, Miyahara and Lee were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Get Wild (Manabu Soya and Takao Omori). Miyahara made his seventh successful defense on January 15 by defeating Takao Omori. On February 17, 2017 Lee and Miyahara unsuccessfully challenged again Zeus and Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. On February 26 Miyahara made his eighth successful defense against The Bodyguard and also Ayoagi finished the Jr. Battle of Glory with 3 points failed to get into the finals. On May 12 Lee and Nomura unsuccessfully challenged Zeus and Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. On May 21, Miyahara lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship to 2017 Champion Carnival winner Shuji Ishikawa in his ninth defense. On July 17 Nomura and Jake Lee defeated Zeus and The Bodyguard to win the World Tag Team Championship. Nomura and Lee vacated the titles, after Lee was sidelined with a left knee ACL rupture. On August 27 Miyahara won back the Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion back from Ishikawa. On September 30 Aoyagi and Nomura defeated Black Tiger VII and Taka Michinoku to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship. On October 9 Miyahara lost the title to 2017 Ōdō Tournament winner Suwama in his first defense. Nomura and Aoyagi vacated the titles, after Aoyagi was sidlined with an ankle injury. On March 25, 2018 Miyahara defeated Joe Doering to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the third time. On April 25 Lee made his return to AJPW announcing that he whised to face his former stablemates and leaving Nextream. On July 29 Nomura and Aoyagi regained the All Asia Tag Team titles from Jun Akiyama and Yuji Nagata and later that night Miyahara lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight title to Zeus. On September 24, Myahara defeated Kengo Mashimo in the finals to win the 2018 Ōdō Tournament and then defeated Zeus to win back the title on October 21. Later in 2019 Nomura would leave Nextram to join Jake Lee in Sweeper vacating the titles thus Aoyagi being the only one to remain with stable. On January 3, 2020, Miyahara made his ninth title defense against Jake Lee, Aoyagi turned on Miyahara and challenged him to a title for his Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, disbanding Nextream. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **'Aoyagi and Nomura' ***Spear (Nomura) into a Jackknife hold (Aoyagi) combination *'Miyahara's Finishing moves' **''Break Heart'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) **''Snake Limit'' (Cross armbreaker / Triangle choke combination) *'Lee's Finishing moves' **''Giant Killing'' (Running knee Lift) **''High Angle Backrop'' *'Aoyagi's Finishing moves' **''Rockstar Buster'' (Captured buster) *'Nomura's Finishing moves' ** Frog Splash ** Maximum (High Angle Death Valley Bomb) ** Lancer (Spear) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (4 times) – Miyahara **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Nomura and Lee **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Nomura and Aoyagi **Champion Carnival (2019) – Miyahara **Nemuro Shokudō Cup 6-Man Tag Tournament (2017) – Lee, Miyahara and Aoyagi **Ōdō Tournament (2018) – Miyahara *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked Miyahara #'39' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked Lee #'412' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Outstanding Performance Award (2016, 2019) – Miyahara References Category:Units Category:AJPW Units